


勝彬/思春期

by Katy616818



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy616818/pseuds/Katy616818
Kudos: 3





	勝彬/思春期

鄭秀彬平時睡覺的時間不多也不常做夢，他寧可將那些時間投入練習下一次的回歸舞蹈，但他也從來沒那麼希望童話能成為真實。

躺上已經許久沒接觸過人體溫度的床鋪，要是能成為睡美人就好了。

輕易的閉上雙眼再睜開，兩年半的漫長就可以簡單離開。

鄭秀彬閉著眼，回憶起那曾經完全屬於他的，寵溺的笑顏、親暱的撒嬌、不為人知的雙唇接觸、刻畫在對方懷抱專屬自己的形狀。

但此刻他並不在。

韓勝宇並不在他的身邊。

節目上直至出道都掀起一陣話題性的父子，曖昧的化學反應，台上有多熱烈鄭秀彬的心就有多冰冷。

善妒的心思第一次敲開他的心門，伊甸園那不懷好意的蛇蠱惑著他，將一切的歇斯底里釋放殆盡，但鄭秀彬終究還是止住了，畢竟他憑什麼能這麼做呢？只有更努力地練舞、更用心的鑽研演技，將自身的精力消磨殆盡，每日每日重複的就只是拖著晚歸的身軀清洗乾淨，躺上床的瞬間就因為過度疲勞而陷入睡眠。

但連夢境也不輕易放過他。

潛意識中的韓勝宇冷淡又疏遠，鄭秀彬向前邁出一步試圖去牽住對方的手，這時他才看見韓勝宇背在身後的左手牽著另一雙更稚嫩的小手，不屬於自己的溫度現在正傳遞給明明該屬於自己的人的掌心。

有太多的為什麼到他的嘴邊卻一個字都發不出來，虛張著的嘴唇微微顫抖，難道自己已經不再重要了嗎？

「秀……秀彬啊……秀彬啊！」

倉皇地睜開眼看見一臉擔憂的許燦坐在自己床沿，鄭秀彬一使力坐起身時感受到面頰上多餘的溫熱水珠落在棉被上。

「秀彬啊？做惡夢了？」

一直都對他溫柔的許燦用皺著眉有些擔心的看著他，伸出手抹去鄭秀彬臉上的淚痕，再揉了揉對方睡的雜亂的翹髮。

「快起來洗漱吧，昇植哥已經把早餐準備好囉。」

一把拉起還呆愣坐在床上的鄭秀彬，許燦撿起掉在地板上的貓咪玩偶放回床上，轉身走出房間。

「對了，勝宇哥剛剛傳訊息說他今天休假，應該中午就會回到宿舍了吧。」像是刻意提到似的，許燦說完這句話才完全的踏離房間。

鄭秀彬聽見後有些慌亂，不知道該以什麼樣的狀態面對不久前夢裡才見過的那人，匆匆忙忙的換衣洗漱後坐在餐桌上，失神的咀嚼三明治。

「今天勝宇哥會回來呢，我們秀彬也很久沒見到勝宇哥了吧？畢竟之前都忙著拍戲。」姜昇植笑彎了一雙眼看著坐在身側的忙內，才發現對方不知道有沒有把他的話聽進去。

一口喝完剩下的牛奶，將杯盤都放進水槽裡，鄭秀彬頭也不回的走向玄關。

「哥，我去練習室了，晚上回來。」

「欸……秀彬啊……」

姜昇植的話被擋在了快速關起的門板後無法穿透出來。

「今天不是放假不用練習嗎？」歪著頭露出疑惑表情的大狗狗，睜著一雙無辜的眼看向依舊坐在對面慢條斯理吃早餐的許燦。

「我們忙內也到叛逆期了呢。」

「啊，應該說是思春期才對。」

跑出門的鄭秀彬戴上口罩直奔地鐵站，一路上有些緊張的東張西望生怕那人無預警的出現在宿舍周圍。上了地鐵後他才放下心來，掏出藍牙耳機撥放一直以來聽的歌單，試圖將煩躁的思緒都先丟出腦海。

練習吧，練習的時候就不會胡思亂想了。

熟門熟路的刷卡、按指紋，通過層層保安措施才順利的到達練習室。一推開幾乎每天見到的大門卻不如預料中的黑暗，二樓的練習室透著光還隱隱傳出了音樂聲，鄭秀彬一邊疑惑著這時間還有誰會來練習室一邊邁動步伐走上樓梯。

那人露出的手臂精壯的沒有一絲贅肉，身材比例也恰到好處，即使頭上的帽子壓的再低也擋不住那散發出的與生俱來的魅力。

韓勝宇此時此刻在練習室裡跳著以前用來練習的舞曲，意識到了門口駐足的人影他也沒停下舞蹈的動作，直到副歌結束後才走向前關掉音響撥放的樂曲。兩人視線交集時韓勝宇明顯的看到自己寵愛的弟弟流露出的慌張和畏縮，想上前關心卻在踏出第一步時嚇到了小松鼠，受驚的松鼠一句話都沒說拔腿轉身便逃走了。

鄭秀彬一時無法思考但他的身體先替他做出了行動，跑下樓梯後就躲進了熟悉的個人練習室內，背靠著門板也沒有開燈，只有突然的激烈運動引發的急促喘息聲。

而韓勝宇有些急迫的腳步聲也很快的接近自己的所在地，奔跑的聲響逐漸變小、歸於平靜。鄭秀彬閉上眼，努力調整自己過快的呼吸和心跳，盡量不發出聲音的貼著門板試圖了解外面的動靜。人總是覺得時間的流逝既快速卻又意外的漫長，鄭秀彬分不清究竟是過了一分鐘還是已經過了一世紀，過分的安靜反而讓他更加侷促不安。

抱著「人可能已經走了吧」這樣的想法，鄭秀彬悄悄把門拉開一個小縫，卻在眼睛貼上那門縫前被那雙漂亮卻有力的手一把拉開，開門再關門也就是一瞬間的事，只是小小的練習室裡充斥著的呼吸和心跳變成兩人份。

沒有人在這氣氛下唐突的開口。

鄭秀彬小心翼翼的偷看韓勝宇被瀏海蓋住眼睛的臉，分不清那張臉上的情緒究竟是疑惑、生氣亦或是失落？

先打破這尷尬氛圍的是韓勝宇，他沒有說話只是伸手觸摸鄭秀彬軟嫩的臉頰，有時候鄭秀彬會覺得這人像狐狸一樣狡猾的很，但自己每次都願者上鉤。

韓勝宇在等這小孩自己先開口。

而鄭秀彬也如他所願。

「為什麼來練習室？」像是找藉口的問句，韓勝宇也不戳破。

「想趁回來這裡的時候活動下身體，畢竟現在停止活動也不知道會持續多久。」

鄭秀彬語塞，他忘記了韓勝宇現在的處境。

「秀彬想問的不是這個吧？」語氣自然的不像是剛剛吐露出沉重現狀的當事人，韓勝宇此刻只想知道這個自己一向最寵愛的弟弟怎麼了。畢竟彼此也相處很久了，鄭秀彬有心事的樣子瞞不過他。

「……哥在那邊幸福嗎？」

「比在我身邊幸福嗎？」

不太算意外的問題，韓勝宇甚至有些想笑出來，但他沒有。

「和那些孩子在一起我很幸福。」

像是有巨大的鐘聲在耳邊敲響引發耳鳴，鄭秀彬感覺連呼吸都停止在那一瞬間了，不可置信的抬頭看著韓勝宇，眼前卻一片模糊，突然覺得夢境和現實是那麼貼近。

「鄭秀彬。」韓勝宇看著那雙無所適從沒有聚焦，感覺下一秒就會湧出淚水的雙眼，喊了對方的名字，連名帶姓的喊。

聽見自己名字的當事人一瞬間焦點聚集在那個剛剛像是毀掉他世界半座冰山的人臉上，等著那人判下最可怕的結果。

「但那些幸福都不及你在我身邊的日子。」

鄭秀彬覺得大腦嚴重當機，無法咀嚼韓勝宇話語中的意思就落入熟悉的懷抱。時隔已久卻仍是他專屬的懷抱，手臂擺放的位置、肩膀垂下的角度、下巴靠上的高度，和記憶中完全吻合。

溫熱的淚珠還是掉下來了，淅淅瀝瀝的落在韓勝宇胸口的布料上，鄭秀彬覺得丟臉但眼淚就是止不住，只好自暴自棄的任由淚水流淌。

冰山垮了但花卻開了。

一直以來的嫉妒反而讓鄭秀彬害羞到耳朵發紅，早就猜到小孩心思的韓勝宇笑著用自己的衣袖擦去對方臉頰上的淚水。

「我們秀彬在哥不在的時候又胡思亂想了吧？」抽了桌上的衛生紙清理乾淨對方哭的一塌糊塗的臉，看著鄭秀彬的臉頰變得跟眼睛鼻頭一樣紅彤彤的。

「那些孩子大多年紀都還小需要照顧，就像秀彬還是小寶寶需要我照顧一樣～」

韓勝宇不意外的獲得沒有殺傷力的怒視，依然笑著繼續說。

「但哥最喜歡的就是秀彬了，以前有多喜歡以後也會有多喜歡，秀彬是我最重要的寶物。」

蔥白似的手指挑開鄭秀彬眼睛前的碎髮，那總是笑的像卡通人物的笑臉靠近，柔軟的嘴唇相貼，僅是一瞬間就分開了。

「我愛你，鄭秀彬。」

下午一起回宿舍的兩人打開門就看見躺在沙發上的都韓勢和趴在地板上滑手機的許燦。

「你們兩個怎麼一起回來？」放下腿上的平板電腦，都韓勢問道。

「就……在樓下遇到了！所以一起上來！」換好拖鞋的鄭秀彬剛想推著人趕緊離開客廳，房間內聽見聲響的姜昇植就走了出來。

「啊，勝宇哥回來啦！」

組合內的兩大家長便把賴在沙發上都韓勢趕回房間，開始家長之間的聊天時間，雖然不外乎就是成員們的近況。

「哥有看那個嗎？秀彬之前演的戲！！我們寶寶長大了啊～」姜昇植對靠著韓勝宇的腿坐在地板上滑手機的鄭秀彬揮動兩隻小手，只得到忙內鄙視的眼神。

「我們寶寶真的長大了呢～還學會吃醋了～」

「哥！」

耳朵又變紅的小松鼠躲回房間，狡猾的狐狸先生馬上後腳跟進去。

「燦吶，你不覺得秀彬在勝宇哥回來後心情好多了嗎？」

趴在地上和手機物我合一的許燦依舊沒移開視線。

「所以說是思春期嘛。」

*我流思春期：心思敏感容易胡思亂想，如果沒有常常表達愛意會產生自我質疑，反正就是很麻煩(幹

這篇的韓勝宇在寫的時候其實把他寫成有些壞心眼的一面，雖然只是想要逗可愛忙內啦，可能這就是成年人的推拉(？？？

然後寫這篇的時候是勝宇還沒回團前，雖然過了很久但還是打算寫完，雖然寫到後面有點語無倫次但我才不管～(靠腰


End file.
